Beast Tamers
There are several Classes that deal with taming, training or handling animals and monsters. Prominent and basic among those is the Tamer: That class is gained when a person mets the condition of having tamed an animal/monster. In some cases, just the beginnings of taming the animal/monster is sufficient to gain the class. As the class is more of a utility class that is either combined with other classes or pushed towards a specialization, it should be no surprise are almost no Tamers above Level 40. Background Tamers and similar classes (like [Beast Trainers]) can improve an animal. Dogs can grow beyond their natural size, or run faster, become tougher—it applies to all animals. All can learn some intelligence, if you have the right Skills. If the owner and the animal trust one another, a bond will form. Once the tamer receives Bond or something similar the animal will obey most things. Cats and other "normal" animals Dogs are apparently easy to tame and train. Even the accomplished Trainer Elirr however has problems with cats, who are intelligent. Insects There are limitations as to which beasts can be tamed. Insects, for instance, may be too foreign for some training, or too shortlived. Although there are reports of some Lizardfolk who keep ants as snacks and entertainment; and of Dullahans keeping particularly armored beetles as prestige animals. Lyonette was able to bond with the Ashfire Bee Apista. Crelers Crelers are an unnatural monster species that has so far never been successfully tamed, and there is no case of an established bond reported. It has been tried, but the first Tamer was found after two months in his home, half devoured by his creler (in the other part it lay eggs). A gnollish Master also attempted to handle the monsters. She discovered that they were simply too instinctual, too predatory; at most she could direct them like a weapon. As they gew older their destructive instincts only increased. From the adult she sensed a dark intelligence that was too intelligent. The Beast Master suspected it was gaining too much from her Skills and had it destroyed at once.Chapter 6.08 Related and advanced Classes * Beastmasters are a more advanced variant of the Tamer. They can handle even monsters, like Shield SpidersChapter 1.29Chapter 4.49 and Giant SnakesChapter 6.20 * Trainers are an advanced variant of the Tamer that are used to train animals or monsters for others, either as a service or to sell them. * Falconers or Masters are specialists that only work with a specific species * Handlers work more with larger groups of civilian animals and/or beasts of burden. They probably include HandlersChapter 6.19 and Shepherds. * RidersInterlude Flos ride their animals, but don't necessary rear or train them. In the military, horse riders often specialize due to their function in combat. However, if the mounts are some kind of monster, it is more likely for the rider to be a Tamer or Beastmaster, as has been seen with the various instances of riders of Carn Wolves, Mossbears and Griffins. Masters need years to train horses.6.27 M References Category:Classes